1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mount for an apparatus, and more particularly, to a mount for a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a viewing angle of an image display apparatus such as a television set or a monitor can be adjusted Using a conventional mount for the image display apparatus, the image display apparatus can be rotated to secure several viewing angles. Another mount for an image display apparatus allows the image display apparatus to be rotated by 90 degrees to perform an aspect ratio conversion. Using this type of mount, an image display apparatus which has an aspect ratio of, for example, 4:3 or 16:9 can be rotated by 90 degrees to have a converted aspect ratio of 3:4 or 9:16, respectively.
When using a computer and associated monitor, it is often advantageous that a vertical length of the monitor is larger than a horizontal length of the monitor. Such an aspect ratio conversion function is useful in this type of situation. A mount for an image display apparatus which includes a height adjustment function in addition to the aspect ratio conversion function is also available.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional mount for an image display apparatus which has a height adjustment function as well as an aspect ratio conversion function. The mount includes a base 3, a support member 2 coupled to the base 3 which moves up and down, and an image display apparatus 1 which rotates about the center of the screen However, this type of mount has a drawback in that, when the image display apparatus 1 is rotated such that its vertical length is larger than a horizontal length and a corresponding aspect ratio is converted accordingly, the image display apparatus 1 must also be adjusted in height to prevent its lower end from coming into contact with the base 3 or another such surface, thereby damaging the image display apparatus 1 or the base 3. This becomes increasingly problematic as a size of the image display apparatus becomes larger.